


Charming

by Bereus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Crushes, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), One Shot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader is gender neutral, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, no beta we die like Glenn, reader is a green thumb, reader is not byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereus/pseuds/Bereus
Summary: It's a well known fact that the Prince of Faerghus is too altruistic for his own good. Often going out of his way to interact with all the student’s in his house. To the point that it was too much in your opinion. You wondered how he took care of himself if he was constantly checking on others.-A bet with Sylvain leads Dimitri to seeking refuge in the Greenhouse and your first meeting with the Prince.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Charming

It was shortly after classes had been let out. You were alone in the Greenhouse, studying the plants when the sound of gauntlet clad footsteps approached you. Turning your head you felt your stomach jump as your House Leader, Prince Dimitri approached you, a nervous look on his face, and a hasten in his step.

“Y/n I hate to intrude when you are studying, but would you mind if I accompany you here in the Greenhouse for a moment?” He asked, his attention flickering between you and the door behind him.

You shrugged, wringing your fingers together in an attempt to staunch the anxiety spiking in your stomach. “It’s not like I own the place. It’s open to everyone.”

Dimitri smiled, relief apparent as the tension drained out of his shoulders. “Thank you.”

You nodded before turning back to your herbology book, letting silence fill the room as the two of you sat in the Greenhouse.

Typically you didn’t enjoy having company in the Greenhouse as it meant the other person would feel the need to make stifling small talk. (Dedue was probably the only exception to this rule as the two of you had formed a bond through plants.) Thankfully the Prince seemed inclined to bask in the silence with you, his gaze intent on staying on the door rather than engage in conversation with you. Which was fine with you, you didn’t know what you were supposed to say to a Prince, you’d hardly ever spoken to the royal outside of monthly missions. 

Glancing over at him you were surprised to see him with such a distressed look on his face. He usually looked like a Golden Retriever, eager to please the Professor and get along with everyone. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, your Highness. Who is it you’re hiding from?” You broke the silence out of curiosity, your attention drifting away from the manual in your hands to his figure not too far away, near the Hydrangeas. 

Dimitri moved his attention from the door to you. “Ah...Well I’m a bit embarrassed to say it. But I seem to have followed some poor advice from Sylvain, and misled a lady from another house into thinking I wished to court her.”

Your lips pulled taut in a small frown. “So now you’re hiding from her?”

Dimitri nodded, looking away in embarrassment. As he peered through one of the window’s he seemed to have spotted the girl he was hiding from as his lips pursed together.

“There’s a storage room for seed’s and gardening tools further in the back if you want to hide in there for now.” You stated, taking pity on Dimitri as he looked around anxiously for a spot to hide. You sort of wish you’d never said anything to see where he would go, it’d be enjoyable to watch the Prince attempt to hide his lanky body behind botany. 

Not too long after he had disappeared from sight, a young woman walked in, her face scanning the greenhouse for most likely Dimitri. Her eyes soon fell on your form. 

“Have you seen Prince Dimitri?” She asked as her eye’s flickered around the room.

You shook your head. “Nope, sorry.”

She let out a frustrated sigh. “I saw him come this way though.” She looked you up and down, sizing up your appearance. “You’re a part of his house right? Where can I find him?”

You turned the page in your book, feigning disinterest while the woman burned a hole through you. “House Leader’s are pretty busy so it’s hard to say. I can pass on a message to him if you’d like.” You offered. 

“No. I need to talk to him personally.”

You shut your book, having lost your spot on the page. You look back up at her with a scowl on your face. “I don’t know where he is. It’s not my job to keep track of his Highness.” You paused for a moment before continuing. It wasn’t as though his highness could keep dodging her, eventually this girl would catch him. Besides, you could get in trouble for talking badly to a noble girl like her. You sighed. “You could try the knight’s hall, he’s usually there training this time of day.”

The girl perked up and left without so much as a thank you.

When a few moment’s had passed in silence you deemed it safe enough. “She’s gone. You can come out now.”

After a moment, the sound of a garden hose falling alerted you to Dimitri making his way out of the shed. “Thank you again, Y/n. I apologize for dragging you into my dilemma.” 

You waved away his apology, thumbing open your book to pick up where you left off. “It’s fine. I didn’t buy you much time though. You know she’s going to catch up to you soon right? Better think up a good answer if I were you.” You said before opening your book once more and reading. 

Dimitri nodded and began to make his way out of the door, pausing when it was open a crack to peer outside and make sure the coast was clear. He turned to you and smiled thanking you one more before leaving you to your solitude in the greenhouse.

\---

To your surprise, after this incident Dimitri would come by the Greenhouse occasionally to say hi to you. You figured it was probably his guilt that led to him interacting with you. It was a well known fact that the Prince of Faerghus was altruistic to a fault, and felt compelled to interact with all the student’s in his house. Almost to the point that it was too much in your opinion. You wondered how he took care of himself if he was constantly checking on others.

Nevertheless, you could see why people liked him. He was very careful to not invade your personal space and often simply asked how you were doing, and if there was anything he could do for you. It was sweet if you were honest with yourself. 

Part of you felt bad that he had added you to his daily schedule. From Dedue’s needling to his constant yawns, it was apparent to you that the Prince was an insomniac. Even if he denied it, the bag’s under his eyes showed proof that he wasn’t sleeping. 

Your thoughts were cut short as Dimitri greeted you for the day.

“Hello your Highness.”

“I believe I asked you to call me Dimitri.” He replied with a smile.

“You did. It’s too weird though. Feels like I’m committing a crime addressing you so casually.”

Dimitri looked slightly despondent. Like a kicked puppy.

Ugh.

“But since you asked so nicely, I’ll call you by your name when we’re alone..Dimitri.” You compromised.

Dimitri smiled and you resisted the urge to shield your eyes. Damn him and his bright smile. 

\---

The next time you saw Dimitri, he looked ragged. One evening as you were returning some book’s to the library you saw him at one of the empty desks, scouring over book’s with rapid intent. He seemed to be looking for something. It made you curious, but your attention was more focused on how the light of his candle illuminated the dark purple bags under his eyes.

You paused for a moment, replacing the last book you’d checked out before wandering to a new section. Once you’d found the book you were looking for you left the library, but not before sparing the Prince one last glance.

\---

“You know, there’s a rumor going around that you aren’t sleeping.” You said as you watered the hedges just outside the greenhouse. 

Dimitri looked over at you from his own spot where he was finishing the daily report on the status of the herbs in the garden. You’d taken his watering can away after he’d accidentally dented it. It wasn’t so much as the fact that the pail was dented as it was his profuse apologies that made you take it away.

Dimitri looked over at you with a look of surprise on his face, gently touching his face where his under eyelids were rimmed with dark circles. “Ah, I see. Thank you for your concern, but I assure you that it’s not as big of a deal as others are making it out to be.” He said with a polite smile. You wondered if he ever smiled genuinely. You supposed it made sense for a Prince to keep face even if he wasn’t feeling at his best.

“Seems pretty important to me.” You retorted as you shut your book and approached the nobleman, your free hand going to a bag tied to your waist. “Luckily for you, I research medicinal herbs in my free time. Here.” 

You pushed the burlap pouch into his form lightly, moving away as his hands wrapped around the bag in acceptance. “These should help you sleep better. I suggest brewing them with some hot water a little before bed. If they’re not working, let me know and I’ll mix up the ratio and we’ll try again.”

Dimitri looked down at the bag before looking back at you, his lips forming a small but genuine smile. You couldn’t help but notice the way his eyelids crinkled at the motion. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you, Y/n. I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything in return.”

You waved away the thought. “Don’t worry about it. It’s a gift. No strings attached.”

He smiled back. “Nevertheless, I must repay the favor. How about I treat you to something at the bakery in the town on our next day off?”

You stared at Dimitri for a moment before a smile spread on your face. “Wow. Sylvain taught you well, your highness.”

Dimitri looked puzzled for a moment before he realized the implication and embarrassment spread over his face with a blush. “Wait! I apologize, I didn’t intend for it to sound that way.” He stammered out.

You waved away his apologies. “I’m kidding, I know you didn’t mean it like that. Relax a little _Dimitri_. I’ll see you later today for the class lecture.” You patted his shoulder before picking up your bag and leaving the greenhouse. Your composure falling as you fanned yourself with your book, your face flushed. 

Okay, so he was a little charming. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Another fic where perfectionism bites me in the ass once again. I wrote this back in September when I didn't have a great grasp on Dimitri's character so it may be OOC. I edited it a bit and decided in the end to post it. I'm kind of on my last straw lmao. I'm not very happy, usually drawing and writing are an outlet for me, but as of late I don't have the energy for either. BUT I just bought Rune Factory 4 on the switch so that's been a nice change of pace. I played the original on the 3DS and it's been a fun nostalgia trip. Lemme know who knows the series!
> 
> If you feel so inclined please leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!


End file.
